Help, Please
by sillypanda16
Summary: All Fiona Coyne wanted was to be normal and a normal life but Coynes aren't normal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fiona's POV

I was back at Degrassi this fall and Holly J still hates me for kissing Declan. Thanks to Declan, Mom and Dad canceled all my credit cards and are paying a therapist and chef to come to my house everyday. But I still have Adam, and Eli, so I guess I'm not a complete loner. I went to my locker and placed two water bottles filled with alcohol. Eli came and smiled at me. "How was your summer?" "Normal." "What about you, Eli?" "Boring." Then Adam came over and greeted me with a kiss. "That's my queue to leave." Eli grabbed his books and left us alone.

Adam's POV

"Did you have a fun summer in New York City?" I asked my girlfriend. "Yeah." "How about a date afterschool?" "Yay." Fiona took her stuff out of her locker and we walked to class.

Holly J's POV

I was talking with Anya about the student council election when I noticed Fiona smiling with Adam. That girl kissed her twin brother in front of me, his girlfriend! She should suffer; I bet her boyfriend doesn't what happened in New York. I decided that I was going to take revenge on Fiona Coyne.

Adam's POV

Fiona and I walked over to the Dot for our date. We sat down and ordered some coffee. "Hey, why didn't you call me or anything in New York?" "I missed you all summer Fi." "Sorry, I was really busy going to charity balls and dinners with my parents." "Oh."

Fiona's POV

We finished our drinks and decided to go to my place to hang. The second I opened the door, I pounced onto Adam and we kissed. The kisses were sweet at first but now they were sloppy and hungry. Adam's phone chimed and I sat down as he reached into his pocket for his phone. "Drew says to check out the school website." He tells me. I bring my laptop over and set it down on the glass coffee table.

Adam's POV

I got onto the site and scrolled down to see a New York Times article. There was a picture of Fiona and Declan kissing with the headlines, **Coyne Family Twincest **and underneath in smaller print. _**Sizzling siblings smooch at Manhattan society event shocks onlookers, sets tongues wagging.**_Fiona shuts the laptop and starts breathing heavily. "You were too busy making out with your twin, to even call me!" "I can explain, Adam." "Fine, explain." Fiona didn't say anything. "Fiona, you kissed your twin brother." "I know." "That's disgusting, isn't that illegal!" "It didn't mean anything; I was just upset about something!" "Oh, so you kiss your brother, every time you get upset?" "Adam, don't believe that article!" "There's a picture of you and Declan kissing!" "That is not ordinary at all." "We are done here, Fiona Coyne." I picked up my jacket and went home.

Fiona's POV  
I went to kitchen to get a glass of water. When I heard the door ring, I put down my glass and opened the door to let my therapist in. We sat down and she asked me how school was. "My boyfriend broke up with me because he saw the article about me and Declan." "Do you feel sometimes your mind is just spinning and it can't stop?" "Get out!" I yelled at her. She left quickly and I locked the door. I opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed the white wine and a wine glass. I sat down on the couch, turned on the TV and started drinking.

Drew's POV

I was in the basement watching some football when Adam sat down and stole my nachos. "Hey, those are mine." Adam gave me the nachos and buried his face into a pillow. "Dude, what's wrong?" "I broke up with Fiona." "You saw the article?" "Yeah."

Adam's POV

I wanted to be alone so I locked my bedroom door. I opened my laptop and typed in _Coyne Family_ into Google. There were several gossip articles about Fiona and Declan. I clicked on the article I saw on the school's website. I scrolled down the page and read the article. One paragraph caught my attention.

_What if there is more to the kiss? If Fiona and Declan share a heated kiss in public, don't you wonder what happens behind closed doors? I bet there is definitely more to their smiles, hugs, and hand holding. What do you think? _

I exit out my laptop and throw myself onto my cozy bed. _Fiona couldn't have done anything with Declan right? I mean I heard that they are always alone with each other because of their parents. Maybe I shouldn't have lashed out at Fiona. Does Fiona love me at all? I love her but does she love me too? _

Holly J's POV

I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to the article about slutty Fiona.

Fiona's POV

I woke up on the couch with a migraine, and not remembering what happened. But I do remember Adam and me arguing about the kiss with Declan. Great, I don't have a family, friends, or a boyfriend. Tears started falling down my face and I pushed the wine and glass off the table. There were pieces of glass scattered everywhere on the floor with puddles of white wine.

Holly J's POV

The next day at school I didn't Fiona. "I bet she's too ashamed to come to school." I told Anya, Sav, and Jane. "Holly J, stop acting like a bitch and just move on." They told me and walked away. Then I saw Adam talking with his brother, Drew and Bianca. I confidently walked over to him. "Why isn't your girlfriend here today?" "Fiona isn't my girlfriend anymore." "You know I was at the party when they kissed." "Fiona dragged Declan away from me and then they just starting kissing." I whispered to Adam, I looked him in the eye and saw betrayal, anger, and confusion in his eyes. Then I skipped to class feeling all better.

Fiona's POV

The chef came and made me some steak with mashed potatoes but I threw it away and decided to go out for a walk. Before I left my apartment I showered and changed into black skinny jeans, black tank top, leather jacket, and my black pumps. I walk around and look at the people walking by me. There was a family with a cute girl licking her ice cream cone. I walked passed a couple holding hands and laughing; it reminded me of my relationship with Adam. I reached the park and sat down on the dirty, rusty, brown bench. I took the scene in, people were laughing, having fun with family and friends. I turned my head and saw four teenage girls on the swings laughing, smiling, and gossiping. My heart ached for true friends that like me for me and not the Coyne name. Shortly after the sun set and I got off the bench and walked through the bare streets. I got home and heard a man's voice. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. "Get down on your knees, count to 10, and if you scream I'll shoot you." I got down on my knees and started counting. I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest. I cried in fear as I counted. I called 911 after I collected myself. A petit Asian officer started asking me questions. I told her everything and then all the officers left after searching my apartment for clues. That night I cleaned up the messes and noticed my phone, laptop, and expensive jewelry were stolen. I locked all the doors and blinded the windows. I went to bed scared to death. But in the middle of night I heard a noise and sat up in my bed. I turned on the lights and there was nothing there, so I tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eli's POV  
I went to my locker to see Fiona drinking her bottle. Her dark wild hair was even wilder, her eyes bloodshot red, and her lips were chapped. "Good morning to you?" "I had trouble falling asleep." "I saw the article online about you and…" "Oh you saw it." "What are you going to ditch me to?" "No way, you are my only friend here at Degrassi." "We both are lacking in the friend department." "Wait, who ditched you?" "Adam, he thinks I'm a slut for kissing my twin brother." I shut my locker door and looked at Fiona. "Well I have something to get your mind off of." "What?" I handed Fiona the script to Love Roulette. "You are going to be my co director." She smiled at me.

Fiona's POV

I ate lunch with Bianca, Drew, Adam, and Eli. It was a tense atmosphere between me and Adam, but Bianca broke the ice by asking us how we were doing. "Dad is too protective after I had another bipolar episode." Eli said casually. "Fiona what do you do when you aren't attending charity dinners?" I felt Adam and Drew looking at me. "I like to draw clothing designs and shop." I sipped my water bottle. I smiled at Bianca and asked her something. "Do you think I'm some slut for kissing my twin?" "No." "Thanks, but everyone else was whispering and talking about me and Declan the whole day." Adam coughed at the mention of Declan. Bianca and I went to the bathroom when these girls starting talking really loudly. "**OMG, I can't believe she kissed her twin brother!" "Is she some slut?" "I heard that she is an attention whore, doing absolute anything to get some attention." **I walked out of my stall and Bianca led me outside as she glared at the bitches. "Ignore them; they are just little gossiping whores." "Thanks."

Adam's POV

Bianca and Fiona came back from their bathroom trip and Fiona started chugging down her water bottle. "Whoa, slow down missy." Drew told Fiona. The bell rang alerting us to get to class. I was in the same class with Fiona was asked to recite a love poem from William Shakespeare, but when she recited it her words were slurred and she starting laughing. "Adam, please take Ms. Coyne to Mr. Simpson." I did as I was told and helped Fiona to the principle's office. "Fiona Coyne, I will be giving you a warning but if this happens again detention." "Thank you Mr. Simpson." I sat Fiona down in the hall and scolded her. "Think about what you are doing, getting drunk in school!" "Stop worrying about me; you're not my boyfriend anymore." I felt like someone shot an arrow to my heart when Fiona told me that. "Fine." I walked away, leaving Fiona.

Bianca's POV

I found Fiona and tossed her a water bottle. She caught it and drank it to its last drop. "Thanks that really helped." Fiona sat up straighter and looked me right in the eye. "Why are you and Drew so nice to me?" "Because we think that you are in need of friends and when you are going though a rough time; friends will help." "Not because I'm a Coyne?" "Nope." Drew met us at her locker and we all walked to Drew's place. Eli couldn't join us since he had therapy. We descended into their basement where Adam was doing homework. Bianca and I sat on the couch while the guys generously sat on the carpet. Audra came in and gave us chips and dip. We thanked her and we went back to our homework.

Drew's POV

We all finished our homework and we watched TV, I saw Adam on his laptop. "What are you doing?" "You know what the number one search is?" "How would I know?" "Declan and Fiona twincest." "Look at these articles and people suspecting things between them!" Adam whispered to me as he pointed to his laptop screen. I placed his laptop onto our coffee table and dragged him to the stairs. "What?" Adam looked at me with an annoyed look. "Adam, you broke up with her, get over her or you can try to save your relationship." "Can you give us some space?" "Got it." I called Bianca over and took her upstairs to the kitchen. "Adam wants to try to save his relationship with Fiona."

Fiona's POV

Bianca and Drew were upstairs and it was only me and Adam. I was aimlessly watching the TV when Adam kissed me. "What was that for?" "Fi, I want us to start over." "I don't want to if you are going lash out at me when another scandal comes up." "I promise I won't!" "Prove it to me you won't." I picked up my binders and bag, walking upstairs. "Fiona!" Adam called me. I stalked upstairs passing the kitchen. "Fiona, you're leaving?" "Thank you for your hospitality, see ya Bianca and Drew." "See ya." They said as I left the Torres's house.

Audra's POV

After Fiona left, Adam was pacing around trying to reach Fiona but she didn't pick up." "What's Fiona's last name?" I asked Drew. "Coyne." "Coyne!" Bianca nodded her head at me. They showed me a newspaper clipping on Fiona and her twin brother Declan. "I don't want her dating Adam." "Mom, Fiona didn't kiss her brother because she likes him, there's a reason behind all this and everyone at school doesn't believe her." "They think she is a whore." "Well, she does seem nice and all, but if she is a bad influence on Adam; they can't date." "Audra don't worry."

Adam's POV

I called Fiona over fifteen times but she never picked up. I decided to ask Eli. "Hello?" "Eli, did Fiona call you?" "Nope." "Why?" "I want us to start over but she just ran away from me." "Give her some space." "Thanks." I ended my phone call with Eli and decided to ask her tomorrow.

Fiona's POV

Since I was too scared to fall asleep in my apartment, I searched for sleeping pills. I found a new bottle in the medicine cabinet. I took a pill and fell asleep on the couch instantly. I woke up after a nice, long nap when an idea popped into my head. I need protection! I'm just a 16 year old girl living all alone in this loft. I need a gun. I begged the chef for fifty dollars and got a cab to the shady place. I got out and I was nervous being here. I wiped my sweaty palms on my black skirt and asked this woman, who was selling pot. "I need a gun, for forty-five dollars." She led me into an old, empty warehouse. There were three mean, nasty men there. I held up my money and a guy snatched it from my fingers. The next thing I knew, I was on ground unconscious. I winced at a sharp pain in my head and looked at myself. My underwear was on my ankles and I quickly lifted them up and ran far away from the place. I got home and turned on the shower. I discarded my clothes and let the water clean me. I washed my body trying to get clean but I was dirty…

Adam's POV

It was 9:00 and I really needed to talk to Fi. Drew drove to her place and I took out the key she gave me and opened it. I entered the apartment and closed the door. I heard water running. I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "It's me Adam. I listened closer and heard Fiona crying. "Fiona, you okay?" "I'm okay." "Wait for me on the couch." Fi told me. After a couple minutes Fiona came out in a men's white t shirt and blue pajama pants that matched her sapphire eyes. "Adam, I'm really tired so you should leave." "I'm not leaving, we need to talk!" "Adam, we are dating again." "So can you leave now?" "Uh yeah." Fiona pushed me out the door and Drew was waiting outside. "How did it go?" I got into the passenger seat. "She was acting really strange." "How strange?" "She was wearing a guy's t shirt and she wanted me to leave." "Do you think she's cheating?" Drew wacked me. "Owe." "Stop overreacting and didn't you promise Fiona you won't get all in her business?" "Yeah I did." "Now let's go home before Mom finds us gone." Drew turned his keys and we drove to the house.

Fiona's POV

I ran to the medicine cabinet and took out a big bandage and ointment. I didn't notice my bleeding left knee until the hot water stung it. I applied the ointment and stuck the bandage on the wound. I took a sleeping pill and a glass of wine. I dozed off on the couch. I woke up with someone shaking me. "Ms. Coyne what would you like for breakfast?" I was craving food like I hadn't eaten in a month. "Everything." "Yes, Ms. Coyne." The chef got cooking and he served me plates of French toast, egg and avocado omelet, pancakes, waffles, and cream puffs. I devoured everything and I rushed to school. I was on the steps of Degrassi when I had a flashback of that night. I shivered and clutched my arms. I was sitting in class and Holly J was glaring at me. I returned the glare with a smile and the redhead scowled.

Holly J's POV

Mr. Porter was talking to us about how important the SATs were when Fiona Coyne ran out of classroom clutching her mouth. She looked like she was going to vomit. I followed her and went into the next stall. I closed the lid on the toilet and stood up on it and peered down at Fiona. She was vomiting into the toilet then stopping for a moment only to crouch over the toilet again. She flushed the toilet and closed the lid. She ripped off some toilet paper and wiped her mouth. She got out and turned on the faucet. I swiftly left the girls' bathroom and went to my next lesson.

Adam's POV

At lunch Eli, Drew, Bianca, and I were waiting for Fiona. We got tired of waiting and started eating. All of us were done and now just talking when Fiona was still a no show. "I'm going to look for her." I told them. I searched the halls, cafeteria, music room, until I saw Fiona on the stage. I approached and saw she was reading the script for the play. Fiona was wearing a black t shirt with white skinny jeans. "Hey, Fi are you okay?" "I heard what happened." "I ate an enormous breakfast." "You were anxious to get me out of the house, was someone home?" "No Adam." "Then why were you rushing me out?" "God Adam, why do you need an answer for everything?!" Fiona stood up and stormed off the stage, her heels clacking against the tile floor.

Bianca's POV

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands when I heard sobs. I knocked on the stall and it swing open. There was Fiona with mascara running down her pale face. "What's wrong?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her skinny shoulders. She started crying harder then took some breaths. "You have to promise to never tell anyone." "I swear on my life." "I was raped last night." I was shocked and baffled. I held Fiona Coyne as she cried in the bathroom stall. Fiona explained everything to me about the break in and the rape.

Eli's POV

I was in the theater when Bianca barged in with Fiona, whose eyes were puffy and red. "Give me your keys!" "Why?" "Now!" I handed her my car keys. "Thank you." Then they left, leaving me confused and curious.

Fiona's POV

Bianca drove me to the drugstore and we went in to buy a pregnancy test. We drove back to the school and ran into the bathroom. I took the test and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw two red lines. I shoved the box and stick in the trash can and told Bianca. I leaned against the walls and sat down on the floor. I rested my head on her shoulder as I stared into space. I can't be pregnant! I'm a Coyne! I'm rich, privileged, and ruined…


End file.
